A red snow angel for Christmas
by PhoebeGilmore
Summary: Sasuke finally comes back to Konoha, but he is fatally wounded. How does Naruto take this? ONESHOT


**AN:** And another story from me. I finally finished this story. Please tell me what you think. I live for reviews.

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own them. If I did Sasuke wouldn't have left Konoha and he and Naruto would definitely be together.

A red snow angel for Christmas

It was December, the day before Christmas to be precise. Konoha was covered by a thick blanket of snow. Naruto was outside, his breath forming clouds. He was doing some last minute shopping before the stores would close down for Christmas. He loved this time of year, not because of the holidays, but because of the snow. He had always spent those holidays alone so they did not appeal to him much. He did buy presents for his friends, but that was pretty much all he ever did. Everyone would be sitting in a warm home with their family and friends, and he would be sitting all alone in his crappy apartment that did not have proper heating. But the snow, he loved that. He loved to be the first one to make footprints in the snow. Usually he would go to the roof of his building and walk around in all kind of complicated patterns. Sometimes he would even make snow angels. He loved to wake up in the morning and look outside and see everything covered by that beautiful white substance. He loved the color the snow would have when there was a full moon at night, almost blue.

It was becoming later and later as Naruto was still walking outside. The shops had closed down some time ago, but Naruto was still enjoying the cold snow. It was turning dark and he was one of the only people left wandering the streets of Konoha. Suddenly a group of Konoha shinobi ran past Naruto. Naruto didn't want to go home yet, he didn't want to return to that loneliness just yet. So the blonde shinobi decided to follow the group.

The group led him to the gate. A few feet from the gate the snow had turned red, blood red. The red color came from a figure lying face down in the snow. The figure had raven black hair, and was immediately recognized by Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out for his best friend. He ran towards his best friend surrounded by red snow but before he could reach the still figure he was stopped by one of the shinobi. He looked up at the person that was keeping him from going towards his friend and recognized the face of his sensei, Umino Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, release me! I have to go see if Sasuke is alright." Naruto fought against the grip his sensei had on him, but all attempts were futile, Iruka was definitely stronger than he looked.

"Naruto, let the medics take him to the hospital." Was all Iruka said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke along with the other shinobi and Sasuke. Naruto was left staring at the red snow angel his friend's body had left behind. The tears that were streaming down his face landed on the snow and made small holes. He sank to his knees and for the first time he hated the snow. He hated how cold it was, it must've been bad for Sasuke who already was in such a weak state. He hated how it melted as it was hit by his tears, confirming that he was crying. He hated the red color it had, colored by the blood his friend had lost. He hated the imprint of his friend's body that showed him that his friend had lain in the snow, immobile, just minutes before.

The blonde shinobi stayed like that, kneeled in the snow, tears streaming down his cheeks, staring at the red snow angel in front of him. There was now no more light, except from the faint light reflected by the moon. The snow was colored blue by it. The blue snow was a complete contrast to the blood red snow surrounding the red snow angel. Naruto didn't notice the figure approaching him.

"You're still here, Naruto?" the man said. Naruto turned around and saw the silver hair of Kakashi shining in the moonlight. Naruto only nodded. Kakashi knelt down next to his student and wiped away the tears. "You shouldn't be out here this late." Kakashi looked at the younger boy and saw the intense sadness and shock in his eyes. "I was on my way to the hospital to check on Sasuke, will you join me?" Kakashi helped Naruto get up and walked him to the hospital, even though the boy had not agreed to go with him.

Kakashi placed Naruto on a chair in the waiting room as he went to the nurse to ask if there was any news on Sasuke's condition. The nurse answered him and he went back to Naruto.

"He's in surgery right now." Kakashi told Naruto. "Naruto, talk to me." Naruto just stared at his sensei, since when was this man so serious? It looked as though he and Iruka had changed personalities. Iruka had been so short with him and here Kakashi was being all grown-up. Naruto didn't speak, he just thought. He thought about why he was this hurt by what had happened, it couldn't be just because his friend was hurt. It probably had something to do with Iruka being so cold to him.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto began, his voice trembling. "Do you know if something happened to Iruka-sensei? He was so cold to me."

"He's just been under some stress lately. I shouldn't worry about it if I were you." Naruto nodded and went back to his thinking. Kakashi was kind of shocked by this silent Naruto. This wasn't normal behavior for the boy. A nurse came to them.

"He's out of surgery. Tsunade-sama wants to see you two. Please follow me." The nurse lead the two to Tsunade's office. Tsunade gestured for the two of them to sit down.

"The surgery went as well as can be expected. But he was heavily wounded and his body temperature was extremely low. He lost a lot of blood, and it's a miracle he's still alive." Kakashi noticed the boy next to him stiffen up at those words. Maybe Naruto cared more for Sasuke than Kakashi had thought. "As I said, the surgery went well, but we don't know if Sasuke will wake up. He's in a coma." The two adults turned towards the blonde boy. Shock was written all over his face.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto did not respond. Kakashi got up and crouched down before Naruto, he looked up and looked the boy in the eyes. "Naruto, answer me." Naruto still wasn't answering, or moving for that matter. His shoulders began to shock and Kakashi could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The first tear fell down on Kakashi's face. Kakashi got up and pulled Naruto in a comforting embrace.

Kakashi and Naruto both went to Sasuke's room. Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke, who always looked so strong, looking so weak. His skin was paler than otherwise, a complete contrast with his raven hair. It hurt so much to see that peaceful face. That face was so fooling. It appeared as though 

Sasuke was simply sleeping and could wake up at any moment, but Naruto knew that that was far from the truth.

Kakashi kept his arm on Naruto's shoulder the entire time they were in Sasuke's room.

"Why are you doing this, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the older man.

"What do you mean?"

"Comforting me."

"Because I remember what it feels like to lose your friend." Kakashi had a sad look on his face.

"Thanks." Naruto whispered.

A nurse came in to inform the men that visiting hour was over. Kakashi left willingly. But the nurse couldn't get the blonde boy to leave the room. She decided she might as well give up on trying.

The first night Naruto would spend at his friends side had begun. The young shinobi had settled down in the chair that stood next to Sasuke's bed. He didn't notice Tsunade coming in around midnight to cover him up with a blanket.

Several weeks passed by. Naruto had spent most of those days by Sasuke's side. For the first couple of days Sakura was also with him, but she started going on missions again. Naruto didn't want to go on missions again, but was forced by Tsunade. And also because he was running out of money.

He couldn't concentrate when he was on his first mission. All he could think of was Sasuke. What if he woke up when he wasn't there? The missions got easier the more he took, but he was still worried Sasuke would wake up when he wasn't there. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke in years and he wanted to be there when he woke up.

"You sure missed a lot when you were gone, teme." Naruto talked a lot to Sasuke. He didn't know if Sasuke could hear him, but he had read somewhere that it could help if someone spoke to you.

"Lee finally got Sakura to a date. She denies that she ever went, but there are pictures. There's a rumor going through town that Kakashi and Iruka are dating.

Naruto always kept Sasuke up to date on the rumors in town.

Months went by. Sasuke was told about Kiba and Hinata's one year anniversary. Naruto happily told him how Tsunade kept turning Jiraiya down.

"It's just not fair. Gaara already made it to Kazekage and I've only just become chuunin. Don't you dare mock me or anything. I've been gone on training with ero-sennin for 2 years. And he's really tough. I barely made it through alive." Naruto complained.

The warm summer sun shone through the window. It fell on Sasuke's face.

"You know, teme, you look really pale in the sunlight. Don't take that the bad way. It makes you more, more… Argh, I can't say it. Kami, if I can't even tell you when you're in a coma, when will I ever be able to do it? Okay, I'll just say it. You look really handsome, even though you're paler than ever 

before. But I guess I won't be a fair judge for that. Truth is, I love you. I have for quite some time." Even though no one could see him Naruto blushed a vibrant red color.

"Kami, I can't believe I just said that.. Now I really hope you can't hear me." Naruto quickly changed the subject after that. He didn't speak about his confession until October.

"Ichiraku's ramen really is the best. I really missed it when I was gone with ero-sennin. You'd best wake up soon teme. I want to take you to Ichiraku's. But maybe it isn't the perfect place. You don't like ramen, do you? I never thought I'd like someone who doesn't like ramen. Heck, I never thought I'd like a guy."

"Naruto." Naruto turned around and saw Tsunade standing in the doorway. "It's been 10 months Naruto. We need to discuss what happens next."

"I'm not giving up on him."

"It's been 10 months. He won't wake up.

"There's always a small chance. He can't die. He won't die. I won't let him die."

"Naruto, please be reasonable. We need to think of what's best for Sasuke."

"And dying is best for him?"

"Naruto.."

"Please give him a chance Tsunade-sama."

"I'll give him two months. If he isn't awake by then you'll have to give up o him." Tsunade left again before Naruto could complain.

"Do you hear that, teme? You really have to wake up son." Naruto was fighting his tears. He knew the chances of Sasuke waking up were slim. But now he only had two more months.

Two months became one month, one month became 2 weeks. And then there was only 1 week left, 7 days.

"Come on teme, there's only one week left. You have to wake up." Naruto wasn't complaining to Sasuke anymore about daily things, like Kakashi being late. But he was constantly begging Sasuke to wake up. "Please teme. Don't do this to me. I told you I loved you, you can't die on me now. It's just not fair. Please teme. This is the only thing I ask from you."

The days seemed to go by faster than they ever did. Naruto cried more with every passing day. And now it was the day before Christmas again, Sasuke's last day. Naruto sat by his love's side. He hadn't slept in over 24 hours. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it tightly in his own. This simply couldn't be happening.

Tsunade would come in one hour, and Naruto wasn't ready to let go.

"It's just not fair. You left to be with that snake. I tried so hard to get you back, teme. And then you finally come back and you die. Please teme, please wake up. I need you." Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

The bells announced it was eight, and Tsunade entered. She saw Naruto crying on Sasuke's chest and almost wanted to stop what she was going to do. But she knew it was the best for both of them. Eventually Naruto would get over his grieve. Or at least she hoped he would.

Naruto didn't speak as Tsunade came closer. He sat up straight again and looked only at Sasuke. He didn't protest anymore like he had done two months ago. He knew once Tsunade had her mind set on something she wouldn't stop. And he also knew that Tsunade would throw him out of the room if he started complaining again. And he really didn't want that. He wanted to be there for his friend, the love of his life. He wanted to be there when he would… when he would…

Naruto started crying even louder when he thought about it. All reason was put aside and he begged Tsunade for more time.

"Please, Tsunade-sama. I know he is still there, I know he can wake up. He just needs more time. Please give him that." He actually started yelling. And as he was yelling Tsunade pushed him out of the room.

She knew it was unfair of her, but she couldn't deal with Naruto right now. She always hated doing this, and when her favorite loud-mouthed ninja was begging her not to do it, it was almost impossible for her. She went back inside and left Naruto in the hallway.

He didn't try to get back inside, bit he collapsed against the wall. It all became too much for him.

Next moment Tsunade came walking out of the room and pulled Naruto up by his arm. She didn't say anything as she pulled him back into the room.

Naruto had his head hanging, looking only at the floor. He couldn't see his friend dead.

"Naruto…"

Naruto's head shot up when he heard a hoarse voice croak his name. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, even though it was barely a whisper of what it first was due to the fact that it hadn't been used in a year. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke was laying on the bed just like he had been for the past year, but one thing was different. His eyes were open.

Naruto ran towards his friend. He grabbed his hand again and was crying from happiness.

Tsunade knew it was time for her to quietly leave the room. Though in fact she could've left with a lot of noise and neither of the boys would've noticed, she still left as quietly as possible.

"You're awake." Naruto rubbed the back of Sasuke's hand.

"Yes." Sasuke had a weak smile on his face. He hadn't moved for a year and even smiling was so hard for him. "I had to wake up."

"Why?" Naruto was so happy to see Sasuke awake he didn't care for the outside world.

"Some annoying ninja kept begging me to wake up. Saying I couldn't die because he loved me."

"You heard that?" Naruto blushed.

"Yes. I heard everything." Sasuke had given up on smiling back at Naruto, saving his energy for what he knew he would do in a few seconds.

Naruto was shocked. He never expected Sasuke to hear his confession of love. He let Sasuke's hand slip out of his. He wasn't paying attention at all to anything except to his own mind. He tried to make up excuses for why he had said that, but he couldn't think of anything.

Sasuke pushed himself up and gave Naruto a small kiss before falling back into the pillows. If just smiling had been hard, this was almost impossible. "I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke to see if he was joking. But all he saw were true emotions glistening in the raven's eyes. He bend over and kissed Sasuke back. "I love you, Sasuke."

The end


End file.
